


Daddy’s Precious Project

by Dango_tan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_tan/pseuds/Dango_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off of "The Community: Daddy's Little Girl" By: sightsoblind. (I got permission to spin-off so everything is cool) </p><p>This story takes place in the community. A 20 year old girl receives an inheritance from her late grandfather. She goes to the community to claim the inheritance and after her arrival things escalate. This is a work containing BDSM, DD/LG, and lot's of taboo stuff I don't feel like writing down. LOL LOL LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s Precious Project

**Author's Note:**

> I can't spell. Praise the Lord Jesus for spell check.

Daddy’s Precious Project

Chapter 1: The Letter

It was a day ago when she received a substantial inheritance, and letter from her late grandfather. She had no clue why he chose to leave everything to her. Sure it was cool to receive everything, but it left her puzzled. He was a bastard; the whole family hated his guts. He had moved away years ago , she barely knew him. She only met him once in her 20 years of life. Apparently the bastard decided for no obvious reasons to leave her everything. She received two letters in the first letter had come from some strange community that her grandfather had apparently been apart of. The letter alerted her of her grandfather’s passing and how her inheritance from him. She picked up the second letter and opened it. It had been personally written to her by her grandfather. 

Granddaughter,  
You’re my last resort. The moment I met you I knew you’d be able to fix the mess this damned community has become. When Michael inherited it everything was ruined. He’s soft, he’s a pussy of a dom. I knew you were the one when I looked into your eyes. I saw myself starring back at me. Even though you were only 12, you had the same ruthless brown eyes I have. The same sadistic smile.You have a long ass way to go, but you might just be able to replace me. I would like you to go to the community and fix it back to the way it was in the early days. Take my place and become the dominatrix you were destined to be. Don’t disappoint me. Make Michael your little bitch and when you brake him, kill that fucker.  
-Augustus Powers

This could be interesting. A wicked smirk spread across the girl’s face. Fallowed by a look of confusion. She never knew her grandfather. What was with this letter? It held more questions than answers.

“Wait. What the hell is this? This has to be a joke or something. There’s no way a frick’n BDSM community exists.” She murmured. 

Should she waist her time to inquire on this prank? If it was true the money would definitely be worth it. The letter said that she only had 5 days to respond before the offer expired. 3 days had already passed. She hesitantly picked up her iPhone and dialed the number given to her. 

-Back at the community

Michael sat at his desk staring at the papers that were sprawled out before him. He had his fingers on his temples. He let out a long sigh. He was speechless. He picked up a sealed envelope. The envelope read, “Granddaughter” He was struggling with wether or not he should tear it open, and read what was written inside. If he opened the envelope it was considered a crime. On the other hand if he read what was inside he might have a chance to prevent a possible tragedy. 

The man standing across from his desk softly spoke up “Doctor Bla-“

Michael Interrupted him. “Well? How do I get around this?” Michael threw the letter on the desk. He chose to ignore the letter to prevent possible complications.

“I’m sorry sir, it doesn’t look like we can get around-“ Again the man was interrupted.

“Daddy!”

A petite brunette burst through the door and jumped up to hug Michael. 

“Baby girl I’m sorry, daddy has to take care of some business things. I’ll tuck you in when I get some stuff sorted out. For now go upstairs to your bed and play with Mr. Squishy.” 

Her face furrowed in disproval. “DA-DDY!” She whined.

Lily was precious when she pouted. How could he refuse her the affection she craved?

“Alright baby girl I’m coming. Mark, I want you to look things over and find every damned loop hole there is. Under no circumstance do I want that girl to come here! Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes sir!” 

Micael gently picked Lily up. He went upstairs with her cradled in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted off to sleep. to Micael Lily made all his work worth it. He would not allow some outsider to come into this community and destroy everything he built. He would protect his community, and Lily no matter the cost. 

Mark was especially troubled. How would he legally be able to fix things and please Micael? He continued to read the documents over and over again. Finally he had found a possible loop hole. All they needed was 5 days with no response from the girl. After those five days everything would expire. Just five days and everything would carry on smoothly. 

3 days after the documents were sent

Mark was happily sitting in his office. Three days had already passed. Everything was going as planned. After two days that girl wouldn’t have any valid claims to anything. He relaxed in his chair. He was one hell of a lawyer. Michael had been more than pleased with what Mark had come up with. Right as mark started to nod off his work phone went off.

Mark picked up the phone and happily answered, “Hello, Mark Hues. How can I help you today?” 

A confused and unsure voice came from the other line, “Umm yeah, I-I received this letter in the, umm mail today?”

Mark had no doubt he could handle things, answered confidently, “Oh yes! You must be, let’s see, Amber Powers?” Even if she came to the community Mark was sure she wouldn't be a threat. She sounded like a scared little girl. Heck maybe she’d even fit in there as a possible sub. 

\- Amber’s POV

“Yeah that’s me. Umm s-so like, I’m a little confused. What is all this about?” Amber realized she sounded too soft and unsure of herself. She had made a negative impression. She needed to be assertive if she wanted this to go anywhere. 

“Well sweetie, (Amber cringed as he called her sweetie.) It’s just like the letter explained. Your grandfather has unfortunately passed away. He left his inheritance to you. You have two days left to come out here and fill out the paper work, if you are unable to make it then the offer expires.” Mark decided he’s try to uncover some information. Your grandpa was very generous to leave everything to you. Were you close to him?”

A not so fuzzy Amber responded, “Two days!? Are you fucking kidding me! How the hell am I supposed to drop everything and manage to afford an airplane ticket? This is fucking ridiculous! No I never knew the bastard, the whole family hated him.” 

Mark was confused and shaken by the sudden change of Amber’s character. This girl was clearly unstable. “I apologize that just happens to be the legalities. Nothing can be done to change it.”

Amber was about to give him a piece of her mind when she realized he had hung up on her. She furiously redialed the number. No answer. Now she understood why her grandfather seemed so upset with the community. These people were idiots. She decided she’d use some of her savings to get an airplane ticket and show up unannounced. She’d claim her inheritance, and after that she’d take care of that Mark guy.

Marks POV

Mark had been slightly shaken by the call. He reassured himself nothing would happen and that was the only time he’d hear from Amber. It was quitting time. He packed up his things and headed out of his office. On his way out the door he ran into Micael. 

“What’s the status on Amber?” A serious Micael asked. 

“No word from her.” Mark lied and sheepishly smiled. 

Michael responded with a pat on the back. The two men went on their ways.


End file.
